Cybersecurity threats are a major issue for computing systems handling and managing large amounts of sensitive and private data. Cybersecurity threats can include many types of malicious software such as ransomware which is a type of software designed to block access to a computer until a payment is made. Other threats can include system query language (SQL) injections which is malicious code inserted into SQL statements to dump contents of a database to a cyber attacker. Such threats fundamentally seek to comprise systems and data stored on them. Protection of cybersecurity threats to storage systems have been limited such as relying on high level whitelists (i.e., access control lists) that trust users with certain level of credentials and authentication to access storage systems and underlying data. This type of security is basic, which does not provide advanced intelligence or analysis on the malicious software or code to adequately defend against cybersecurity threats that face users of storage systems.